¿Qué somos?
by Mich Rangel
Summary: ¿Ellos podían creer en el destino? La idea realmente no sonaba tan absurda. Un pequeño hilo rojo unido a sus meñiques desata algo que nunca pensaron, e incluso, preguntas que por el momento no se pueden contestar.


_Se conoce como destino la fuerza sobrenatural que actúa sobre los seres humanos y los sucesos que éstos enfrentan a lo largo de su vida. El destino sería una sucesión inevitable de acontecimientos de la que ninguna persona puede escapar._

Al leer aquellas palabras no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta, sintiéndose perdido.

Era la tercera vez que releía aquel párrafo. La primera vez, dudo de aquello se nombraba como fuerza _sobrenatural_. Incluso se burló de aquello.

La segunda vez que lo releyó, observó a su lado a Plagg, quien se encontraba sentado sobre su escritorio engullendo un gran pedazo de queso.

Plagg, al igual que el Kwami de Ladybug y el de Hawkmoth eran seres _sobrenaturales_ , con fuerzas _sobrenaturales_. ¿Por qué dudar entonces que el destino de una u otra manera podían existir?

La tercera vez que releyó aquel párrafo, recordó sus propios pensamientos que habían sido dirigidos hacia Ladybug; Qué su destino, de una u otra manera era estar juntos.

Entonces ¿Por qué ahora dudaba de aquella fuerza que podía ser tan real como su fiel amigo Plagg?

― Lo haces porque no es lo que esperabas, no le des tantas vueltas ― Las palabras de Plagg retumbaron en su cabeza. Él arqueó una ceja, confundido, pues el tono en el que hablaba detonaba una sensación de molestia, e incluso desilusión.

Como si el mismo supiera que _aquello_ era verdad y que, no le agradaba para nada como se lo estuviera tomando.

― No lo esperaba, sí, pero tampoco es como si me moleste. Solo que me sorprende. Realmente pensé que podría tener una oportunidad con Ladybug ― Atinó a decir, dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de su asiento.

Y era sincero con sus palabras, después de todo, no le molestaba que su _destino_ fuese nada menos que _Marinette_. Pero aquello habia logrado reventar su pequeña burbuja en torno a su amor platónico.

Aunque él hubiese decidido renunciar a este, aquello era una mentira que el mismo se habia creado para intentar auto convencerse de ello y no salir lastimado.

" _Siguiendo el concepto de 'alma gemela', esta creencia asegura que los dioses atan un cordón de color rojo alrededor del dedo meñique de dos personas destinadas a conocerse. De esta forma, ambos individuos se encuentran conectados para siempre._ "

Sintió un pequeño estremecimiento cuando toco su dedo meñique donde hasta hacia poco se habia visto una brillante cuerda roja atada de él, que se extendía hasta llegar a donde su amiga, Marinette.

Al cerrar sus ojos recordó como ella lo llamaba para que estuviese alerta, advirtiéndole que el Akuma en turno iba por él; _Fatalité_ , como se hacía llamar, dando la ironia de que aquel nombre era un sinónimo de aquella curiosa palabra que ahora tanto rondaba en su cabeza.

Dicha villana habia sido el objetivo de la semana para Hawkmoth, y por lo que pudieron entender, todo se debía a que una adivina ambulante le habia dicho que su hilo rojo del destino no estaba atado a quien ella amaba, que él tenía un alma gemela.

El Akuma se encontraba en un listón para el cabello que su _amor platónico_ le habia prestado una vez, irónicamente este era de un rojo carmín, tal como el de aquella leyenda.

Si este tocaba a alguien, revelaba su _hilo rojo del destino_ , dándole la posibilidad de arrancarlo y logrando la discordia entre ellos, todo lo contrario a lo que aquel _mito_ suponía.

Su objetivo era claro, además de destrozar el corazón y destino de las personas, también buscaría obtener los Miraculous para Hawkmoth.

Un Akuma bastante normal, en un día completamente normal para su vida, según Chat Noir.

Habia aparecido justo en la plaza de la concordia, donde se tuvo que escabullir de sus amigos para poder entrar en acción.

Y ahí fue cuando pudo escuchar el grito de Marinette que le advertía que se moviera. Pero para el habia sido demasiado tarde, y aquel listón que ahora mangoneaba como si de un látigo se tratara ahora estaba aferrado a su mano.

De la cual se habia comenzado a formar un pequeño hilo rojo intangible para él, que se unía directamente al meñique de Marinette.

Ambos quedaron estáticos durante unos segundos, lograndoasí que el trabajo de _Fatalité_ fuese más simple, pues no dudo en arrancar aquello que los unía.

Adrien recordó nuevamente el punzante dolor que sintió de repente en su pecho durante aquello. Había sido tan intenso que sus rodillas habían flanqueado durante unos segundos, justo como Marinette unos metros lejos de él.

Ella huyó del lugar, su rostro demostraba molestia. Y aunque él no se pudiese ver en ese momento, estaba seguro de que sus facciones también lo hacían.

El sentimiento que habia llegado a él le molestaba, pues era difícil de identificar. Solo tenía en claro que no deseaba verla.

Ladybug no tardó en unirse a la batalla, pero ambos realmente parecían no coordinar bien. Parecían molestos entre sí mismos. Se preguntó si algo similar le habia ocurrido, y si eso reflejaba su estado de humor, al igual que el suyo.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, era lo que tenía más sentido. Pues al acabar aquello, la tensión entre ellos habia desaparecido. Al igual que ella.

― Tienes razón Plagg, le estoy dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto – Afirmó con ápice de seguridad que poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo ― Solo fue un Akuma, no significa nada en concreto ¿No es así? ― Cuestión, irguiéndose de repente de la silla ― Me refiero a que quizás no era como tal " _el hilo rojo del destino"_ que se toma en las leyendas, quizás me ató a Marinette porque es una persona cercana a mí ― Agregó con rapidez, observando como el rostro de Plagg mostraba _irritación_.

El pequeño ser levitó hasta estar frente a Adrien, poniendo sus pequeños bracitos al costado de su cuerpo, dirigiéndole una seria mirada.

― Chloé también estaba ahí, y según sé, la conoces más que a Marinette ¿Dónde quedo que eran _mejores amigos_? ― La última frase fue un intento de imitar a la rubia cuando ella habia dicho aquello en la fiesta que habia organizado para probarle que realmente podía ser buena persona ― Si usas esa lógica, entonces te hubiera ligado a ella ¿No crees? ― Expresó Plagg, subiendo hasta su cabeza para acomodarse entre sus mechones rubios.

 _Quizás_ no debía decir nada de aquello. _Quizás_ debía mantenerlo en secreto y dejar que Adrien se hiciese de sus propias ideas.

¡Que Tikki lo perdonara pero ya estaba harto de esa situación!

Sí, era una _demasiado común,_ que solía ocurrir cada tantos siglos. Pero en definitiva tratar con adolescentes no era lo suyo.

Quería a Adrien, y por eso le frustraba verlo suspirar por alguien _inalcanzable_ cuando la tenía frente a sus narices. O para ser exactos, a su espalda.

Y también la chiquilla de Tikki tenía culpa de aquello. Era obvio por aquellas fotos de su portador pegadas en su pared que sentía algo por Adrien, pero seguía rechazando el cariño del muchacho solo por no saber quién se encontraba detrás de ese antifaz negro.

Intentó no jalar sus bigotes al escuchar un suspiro de nueva cuenta de Adrien.

― Pero ¿Los akumas pueden hacer eso? ¿Revelar el _destino_ o algo por el estilo? ¿No sería algo al azar? ― Cuestionó, tomando su teléfono entre sus manos para poder desbloquearlo y buscar una foto en su galería.

La foto grupal que se habían tomado en el parque, donde Marinette salía a su lado.

― El Miraculous que tiene Hawkmoth es peligroso niño. Puede invocar fuerzas ancestrales si le es necesario ― Plagg hizo una pausa, asomando su cabeza a través del cabello de Adrien ― ¿Recuerdas la ocasión en la que enfrentaste al Akuma que proclamaba ser un faraón? Bueno, para mí fue como ver a aquel tipo de nuevo, y creeme que si el sacrificio con tu amiga se hubiese efectuado, bueno, las cosas se hubieran vuelto intensas ― Finalizó. Intentando ser lo más breve posible ante aquello, pues tampoco tenía permitido ser _tan directo_.

Además, no lo necesitaba. Adrien era un chico listo cuando se lo proponía.

El silencio reino entre ambos un momento. Él adolescente se dedicó a contemplar la fotografía un poco más, ampliándola para tener una mejor vista de ella a su costado; Sonriendo.

No pudo evitar recordar las veces que le hacía sentir feliz a su alrededor, o como siempre buscaba una forma de ayudar a los demás, aunque esto último no siempre le salía bien.

― ¿Te molesta estar ligado a ella de esa forma, chico? ― Preguntó Plagg, con semblante preocupante ― Después de todo, no existe ninguna regla que exija que estés con ella según lo que has leído hasta ahora. En mi opinión personal, no todas las almas gemelas llegan a conocerse ― Atinó a decir, temiendo que sus palabras diesen un resultado no esperado. Después de todo estaba recurriendo al método que ahora se le llamaba "psicología inversa".

No le agradaba mucho cuando Adrien callaba, pues era difícil suponer lo que pensaba.

Después de todo, nunca comprendería del todo a los humanos.

― No, solo me hace preguntarme muchas cosas ― Dejó el teléfono sobre su escritorio, bloqueando la pantalla para dirigirse a su computadora y apagarla ― Y, realmente pienso que es un desperdicio saber quién puede ser tu alma gemela y no _saber que somos_ ―.

Y, antes de que cerrara la ventana del navegador, una parte del texto que anteriormente se encontraba leyendo capto su atención.

" _Bajo este relato se esconde una profunda enseñanza sobre los prejuicios y la abundancia de expectativas. Debemos aceptar el amor sin condiciones, dejando de lado esa lógica que en muchas ocasiones no nos permite disfrutar de la felicidad que se muestra ante nuestros ojos. El concepto de alma gemela es impredecible y misterioso_."

― Además, me pregunto qué piensa ella ― Añadió, sintiéndose levemente aturdido por las palabras que acababa de leer.

― Seguro esta tan confundida como tú, después de todo ¿Qué es tuyo para estar atada al _héroe_ de parís? ― Un tono de voz juguetón salió de su boca, pues sabía bien que sí, quizás la pobre chica se encontraba confundida.

Pero, nunca se preguntaría que tiene ella que ver con Chat Noir, pues claro, la conexión que existía para los ojos de ella era algo _más_ obvia que para él. Después de todo, ella era Ladybug.

[…]

No podía dejar de sentir como su cabeza daba vueltas ante las palabras de sus amigos, quien no dejaban de interrogarla por lo mismo _una y otra vez_.

Primero estaba Alya a su lado, sentada en una de los escalones que daban hacia la plaza de la concordia. Si bien, el asunto del Akuma se habia dado por terminado, era imposible escapar de ellos en aquel momento a pesar de que la noche ya habia caído sobre ellos.

Como envidiaba a Adrien quien luego de los sucesos se habia marchado con su guardaespaldas cuidándolo por la espalda.

Y luego se encontraba Nino, quien no podía parar de exclamar que aquello era sin lugar a dudas increíble.

― ¿Pueden ser más discretos? Por favor Alya dime que no vas a publicarlo en el Ladyblog ― Suplicó, poniendo sus manos frente a ella, esperando que su amiga se apiadara ante ello.

No la creía capaz. Pero no estaba de más asegurarse.

― Estoy tentada, pero eso solo te haría un blanco fácil para Hawkmoth ¿Sabes? ― Comentó, dejando escapar un gran suspiro ― Pero sigo sin creer que el gato de Ladybug te pertenece, de cierta manera ―.

― ¡No me pertenece, Alya! Solo fue un efecto del Akuma ― Contestó, no muy convencida del todo.

Pues Tikki no le habia negado esas mismas palabras justo cuando se destransformó, allá en un callejón no muy lejano.

― ¿Entonces quieres decir que Alya y yo no somos almas gemelas? ― Inquirió su amigo, arqueando una ceja.

Marinette bufó, preguntándose cómo es que este tipo de situaciones le ocurrían a ella.

― ¡No estoy diciendo eso! Simplemente no sé, ¿Qué tal si creaba esa ilusión con personas a las que eres cercano? Tú y Alya son más que eso, por ejemplo ― Atinó a decir, buscando una lógica a sus propias palabras.

Ambos morenos guardaron silencio unos segundos, hasta que Alya se levantó de manera brusca, quedando frente a su amiga para tomar sus hombros, encontrándose asombrada.

― En ese caso, tendrías que conocer a Chat Noir ― La voz de Alya sonaba segura, e incluso intimidante ― Marinette Dupain-Cheng ¿Qué podrías ser tú de Chat Noir para que tu teoría tuviera sentido? ― Cuestionó, revelando la emoción en su voz.

 _Mierda_ , pensó ella.

¿Qué podía decir? ¿Su compañera en batallas? ¿Una ocasional damisela en peligro?

― Soy su amiga ― Titubeo, sintiendo como su estómago se revolvía un poco ― Me ha salvado un par de veces, y en una ocasión me levanto el ánimo ¿Es suficiente, no? ―.

Pero para la pareja aquello realmente no parecía ser suficiente. ¡Pues vamos! Estaban hablando de un mito demasiado popular para dejar pasar. Uno que, desde cierta forma, parecía ser realidad.

Alya fantaseaba que quizás ambos realmente estaban destinados y que en un momento se conocerían las caras; Claro, que para ella sería más difícil al no saber quién se encontraba detrás del antifaz y traje felino, pero estaba segura que a él no se le olvidaría aquel incidente.

Nino por otro lado, guardo silencio un momento. Poniéndose durante unos segundos en el lugar de Marinette, llevando a su mente lo enamorada que se encontraba de su amigo, Adrien, y lo fantasiosa que podría llegar a ser en ocasiones.

No es que creyera al cien por ciento aquello, pero luego de ser akumatizado, conocer seres mágicos, ser superhéroe en dos ocasiones y descubrir que su novia también era una especie de _superhéroe eventual_ , bueno, ponía en duda para él todo lo realmente _posible_.

Después, pensó en Chat Noir, en los ojos con los que veía a Ladybug. Y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de pena. No es que pensase que Marinette fuese poca cosa para él ¡Para nada! Agradecido debería estar aquel gato por _aparentemente_ tener un tipo de nexo así con su amiga. Pero el pensamiento de que ambos quizás buscaban un amor no correspondido y que no era para ellos, simplemente era algo deprimente.

Iba a decir algo, pero sus palabras se quedaron atoradas en su boca cuando escuchó el agudo grito de su novia a un lado suyo, sacándolo de sus propios pensamientos.

― ¡Marinette! ― Exclamó Alya una vez más hacia el cielo.

Él dirigió su mirada hacia donde ella lo hacía, observando a la distancia como su amiga era llevada por el _rey de roma_ , o más bien, Chat Noir. Quien, aparentemente, en un momento de descuido de su parte, habia tomado a su amiga en brazos y se habia lanzado hacia el cielo.

― ¡Estará bien! ― Ambos morenos lo escucharon exclamar a la lejanía mientras intentaba mantener el ritmo de su _huida_ , mientras su amiga se removía en sus brazos.

Y pronto ambos desaparecieron por los techos de París, donde ya no podían escuchar los gritos de Alya.

― ¿Acaso Chat Noir acaba de secuestrar a Marinette? ― Atinó a decir, algo preocupado.

Alya suspiró, dejando caer sus hombros.

― Supongo que se encuentra igual de confundido que ella ― Comentó, observando por donde se habían marchado ― Quizás es el destino que hubiese ocurrido así para que ambos estuviesen cerca ― Agregó, haciendo una mueca en su rostro.

― ¿Por qué esa cara larga nena? A mí también me preocupa que Marinette fuese _tomada_ así por la fuerza, pero sabemos que estará bien ¿No? Después de todo, Chat Noir es un héroe ―.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

― No es eso, es que ― Suspiró fuertemente, antes de ir hasta él y rodearlo con sus brazos ― Si realmente lo del hilo del destino de hoy es real, y Marinette es el alma gemela de Chat Noir, entonces mi Ladynoir queda arruinado, Nino ― Se quejó ella, frunciendo el ceño ― ¡Y también el Adrianette! ―.

Nino le dio la razón mentalmente, observando de reojo a Alya.

Aquel delgado hilo intangible que se habia formado entre ambos cuando aquel extraño listón lo habia tomado habia sido extraño, tal como cuando este fue arrancado de ellos, haciéndole sentir un dolor intenso en su pecho.

A pesar de todo, pensaba que lo que habia ocurrido ahí era real. Lo sentía dentro de sí.

Así que, hasta que alguien dijera lo contrario, el pensaría dos cosas.

Uno; Alya era su alma gemela.

Y dos; Para que eso fuese tan real como quería que fuese, debía pensar que el alma gemela de Marinette era Chat Noir, fuese quien fuese bajo aquella mascara y orejas de gato.

[…]

Ella pudo sentir la respiración calmada de Chat Noir a su espalda, escuchando de igual manera los sonidos que producía al respirar.

Sentía el movimiento de sus hombros chocando con su pequeña espalda, al igual que podía escuchar como de vez en cuando susurraba cosas para sí mismo.

La situación que habia iniciado como algo descabellado se habia tornado bastante tranquila. Ambos sentados sobre aquel tejado que ella recordaba bien, pues él la habia llevado a ver la sorpresa que _irónicamente_ habia preparado para _ella_.

Sus espaldas estaban una contra la otra, funcionando como punto de apoyo, y siendo una gran excusa para no verse a los ojos.

Y es que, no podían procesar toda la situación, o siquiera creerla de verdad.

Era algo _ridículo_ , pero muy en el fondo pensaban que _quizás_ tenía sentido.

Cuando llegaron a aquel lugar, ella no paró de pedirle que la llevara de regreso, golpeando levemente su pecho en más de una ocasión, sintiéndose como un bicho atrapado. Pronto paro con aquello cuando él la sujeto de sus brazos, pidiéndole que se tranquilizara, y ahí fue cuando pudo notar que él no se encontraba mejor que ella.

― ¿Qué somos? ― Preguntó al aire, intentando no sonar cohibida ― Me refiero, para que eso nos uniera. No hemos hablado más que unas cuantas veces, y te aseguro que lo único que sabemos del otro es que _queremos a alguien_ ― Comentó, llevando su mano hasta su pecho.

El pareció meditarlo un momento, rosando con sus garras su meñique donde aquel hilo intangible habia aparecido, uniéndolo a ella.

― Somos amigos, sé más que eso de ti, y tú sabes más que eso de mi ― Susurró, sintiendo como el pequeño cuerpo de ella se estremecía a su espalda.

Estaba seguro que era algo que no debía decir, pero aquello pareció salir de manera instintiva.

Marinette no dijo nada, pensando en sus palabras, pensando en lo cerca que podría estar de ella, no solo como Chat Noir.

― ¿Crees en realidad en ello? Me refiero, al mito y a lo que el Akuma causo ― Cuestionó, dejando caer su cabeza levemente hacia atrás, chocando con la de él.

Y, ahora que se lo preguntaba ella, la respuesta saltó en su cabeza tal como parecía saltar su corazón en aquel momento; Sí, sí lo creía.

El destino constantemente le ponía a Marinette frente a él. De una u otra manera, ella parecía involucrada en todo lo que le rodeaba.

― Es difícil no creerlo con todo lo que ocurre en París, ¿No? ―.

Marinette no pudo evitar reír ante aquellas palabras de su compañero.

Tenía sentido; Quisiera o no, ellos formaban una dualidad.

Alya hacia no mucho rato habia leído un fragmento de texto de una página web; Citando que, usualmente aquel lazo que el destino formaba siempre estaba ahí a la vista, pero que muy pocas personas lograban aceptar aquello.

Tal como Chat Noir estaba siempre para ella, a la vista, entregándole toda la lealtad y cariño que podía, incluso amor.

Observó su meñique por primera vez en la noche, sintiéndose reconfortada. ¿Qué era lo que debía temer, si su destino estaba conectado con la persona a la que le confiaría su vida?

El rechazo, no era una opción. Al contrario, ella lo habia hecho. Pero, Chat Noir era diferente a ella.

De pronto, sintió el calor de la mano de él posarse sobre la suya, tomándola con delicadeza.

Ambos seguían de espaldas, no podían verse a los rostros.

Pero si podían sentirse.

Ya no se encontraba aquel dolor que se habia formado en cuanto _Fatalité_ habia rotó aquel hilo intangible, sentían la calma que usualmente sentían en su compañía.

Él podía dejar de aparentar como lo hacía en su día a día, mostrarse calmado, tranquilo, e incluso inseguro, sintiéndose comprendido.

Ella podía dejar de intentar que todo fuese perfecto, de mandar sobre las acciones de él y ser tan torpe con sus palabras sin el temor de ser juzgada, sintiéndose comprendida.

― No te _rapte_ de tus amigos para preguntarte que somos, por qué eso ya lo sé ― Soltó, afianzando el suave agarre que su mano tenía sobre la de ella ― Ni tampoco para decir lo que podemos ser ― Hizo una pausa, tragando saliva ― Solo quería saber si no soy el único loco que piensa que esto puede ser real, y que tú y yo estemos unidos por alguna clase de destino ― Tartamudeo levemente, sintiéndose apenado por ello.

Se sintió un completo tonto cuando no escuchó nada de parte de ella, pero aquella sensación se esfumo cuando ella correspondió aquel agarre de manos.

― Es extraño, pero no lo eres, también pienso que puede serlo ― Admitió ella, sintiendo como el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones.

Ambos giraron su cabeza un poco, una acción que ocurrió por inercia, logrando que por fin ambos tuviesen contacto con sus ojos.

Perdiéndose un momento en estos.

― Entonces, la pregunta aquí seria ¿Qué podríamos ser? ― Él se extrañó al verla negar con la cabeza.

― No hay que forzar las cosas ¿Sabes? Tú eres un héroe, cuya identidad no puedo saber, y yo no puedo decirte todo de mi ¿Cómo podríamos ser algo? ― Se aventuró a preguntar ― Creo que, si esto es real, las cosas sucederán sin que tú y yo lo pensemos ― Añadió, intentando evadir su nerviosismo.

Él asintió con su cabeza, dándole la razón; Después de todo, tenía por seguro de que ella aún tenía en la cabeza aquel chico que habia lastimado su corazón, y él aun pensaba en Ladybug.

Era una ironia para él que dos corazones rotos estuviesen unidos de aquella forma.

― ¿Hasta ese día te lo podre preguntar? ― Inquirió, curioso de lo que ella decía.

― ¿Qué cosa? ―.

― Lo que tú me has preguntado al principio ― Hizo una pausa, tomando algo de aire ― _¿Qué somos?_ ―.

Marinette se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos, buscando una respuesta apropiada en su cerebro.

― Él día en que tú y Ladybug derroten a Hawkmoth, lo puedes hacer ― Acordó, sonriendo de forma cómplice, cosa que el no pudo notar.

Creer en el destino era una cosa; pues este podía ser opaco e incluso difuso.

Preguntar sobre algo incierto, era otra cosa; pues se podrían obtener respuestas que podrían ser permanentes.

Decidieron no hablar más del tema. Decidieron no preguntar más sobre aquello.

Ambos a su forma podían entender el porqué de aquel lazo, pero nunca lo admitirían el uno frente al otro, pues eso terminaría con sus identidades, y si eso no habia ocurrido, era por algo; Lo mejor era no desafiar al cosmos.

Pero en sus mentes, gracias a aquella jugada de la fatalidad del destino, podían formarse ideas más claras sobre quien estaba a sus espaldas.

Claramente algo tiraba de ellos para estar el uno con él otro.

Por eso él siempre estaba cuando se metia en problemas.

Y por eso ella siempre estaba cuando se metía en problemas.

Y poco a poco, irían descubriendo que era el uno para él otro.

Sí, claro, a causa de un capricho del destino; Pero las decisiones y preguntas que se habían hecho en su cabeza eran propias.

¿Qué era Chat Noir para ella? ¿Qué era Marinette para él?

Amigos, sí. Pero, de una u otra manera siempre sospechaban que aquello era una verdad a medias.

Ya tendrían tiempo de sobra para preguntarse _que eran_ , pues por ahora les bastaba con saber que en realidad, existía alguien para ellos.

Sin saber que prácticamente estaban yendo en círculos.

 _Las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes si aquel Akuma hubiese atacado a Adrien sin su transformación,_ pensó Plagg.

 _Y si ambos hubiesen escapado para transformarse y ver aquel hilo rojo frente a su compañero de batallas no se preguntarían aquellas cosas_ , pensó Tikki.

Pero, ellos no podían actuar en contra de la corriente.

Y debían escuchar a sus portadores, confundidos, sí, pero con una dirección más fija hacia su final.

Para que, cuando hicieran de nuevo esa pregunta, no dudasen de que realmente eran almas gemelas, debían conocerse de aquella forma.

 _Oh, destino caprichoso. ¿Nunca dejaras de complicarles la vida a los usuarios de la creación y destrucción?,_ Pensaron ambos Kwamis.

[…]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El marichat es mi OTP. Por eso me siento tan mal de siempre hacerlos sufrir. Pero, si ambos supiera que andan en círculos ¿Cuál sería el chiste de ellos?


End file.
